The inventive subject matter relates to power converter devices and methods of operating the same and, more particularly, to converter devices for use with energy storage devices, such as batteries and capacitors.
Electro-mechanical and electronic systems are commonly powered by energy storage devices, such as a batteries and capacitors. Such energy storage devices may have different performance characteristics. For example, high energy density storage devices such as batteries may provide relatively high storage capacity and desirable output voltage characteristics, but may be undesirably limited in the rate at which they can be charged and discharged. High power density storage devices such as ultracapacitors may be capable of relatively high charge and discharge rates, but may have limited capacity and undesirable voltage characteristics.